


one to the twelve (the moonlight looks good on you)

by solkwannie



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, M/M, Mirror Sex, Polyamory, Praise Kink, Rimming, Slut Shaming
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-25 13:04:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15641325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solkwannie/pseuds/solkwannie
Summary: NSFW versionThere can be no lonely day when you are dating your twelve members.12 chapters - One for each of Chan's boyfriends.Will update the tags as I post each chapter. Specific warnings/content and sub/dom dynamics will be specified in the notes before each chapter.





	1. Seungkwan - Reliable Maknae

**Author's Note:**

> This is the smut version of the compilation, but check out the fluff one as well if you'd like ♥

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags for Seungkwan:  
> top!Chan, dom!Chan, mirror sex, rimming, slut shaming, name calling

It doesn't always end up like this. It's could seem surprising, for sure, but it made sense. With them both having a relationship this open —between the group members, of course— there weren't many occasions in which the urges were so strong as to not be able to keep control. It also had to do with how divided their time was— there was never a lonely moment, that was true, but there was so many people involved that they were bound to spend more time with some of them than with the others.

But it worked just fine.

Chan doesn't know exactly what took over him when he (carefully) pinned Seungkwan against the mirror wall, while the other was in the middle of showing him proudly how well he was able to pull off these body rolls. Maybe the fact he had gone an entire week without sex (a feat, considering the situation) or that Seungkwan was wearing a tank top and tight shorts that weren't supposed to be seen by anyone who doesn't live with them.

Seungkwan grunted as his back met the hard surface, confused expression quickly shifting to a curious, cheeky one when he figures out what was happening. He smiled at Chan and moves his arms to his shoulders, holding onto him as rests his head back.

Chan licks his lips. “Can I?”

Seungkwan nods, “Please.” It was unusual enough to have this boy taking the initiative this aggressively, so this sole action had already been enough to warm up his body. He parts his lips—  _ and Chan knows what to do _ .

The maknae presses his lips against the other’s, fluttering, repetitive small kisses being stolen, while his hands already sneak under the tight top. His hands run up the warm, soft skin, leaving ephemeral tiny red marks with how insistently his fingertips pressed at it. 

Seungkwan keeps up with the kisses, his own hands clasping onto the younger's shoulders, sighs and groans spilling from his mouth already. The kisses eventually cease and he takes the opportunity to lean into the other's jaw, kissing along his jawline to his neck, nipping at the skin and smiling as he hears Chan grunt. 

The touch of the maknae’s hand reaches the nipples and there he lets his thumbs start rubbing, knowing just how well that worked up the blond. He has a satisfied grin of his own at the immediate response— a moan and him wiggling his body. He loves this shirt, he really does, but he is feeling so unusually hungry that it seems like he just can't wait— he pulls it off the elder's body and throws it aside, far enough so that they wouldn't end up tripping with it.

Seungkwan's cheeks always seem to go a shade of red whenever he's stripped of his clothes—  _ and Chan knows what to do. _

“You're so pretty, hyung.” He whispers as he leans in to start a path of wet kisses down his collarbone, and his palms explore the abdomen, gently, thumbs running across his belly, “So perfect.” This time it's a bit muffled, lips busy sucking onto one of the nipples.

Seungkwan's knees wobble for a second and he gets embarrassed at how quickly he had succumbed and how often moans were being drawn from him. He's usually in control, so to have Chan take control like this, not to mention he had initiated everything— it was too hot.

When the dancer has had enough of this, he backs away from his boyfriend, patting his thigh and smirking at him, “Turn around, hyung.”

Seungkwan's breath gets stuck somewhere in the middle but he complies, turning around and swaying his hips a little. He knows how much power he holds over all twelve men, and Chan is no exception.

Chan drops to his knees and whines as he sees the other's perfect, huge ass barely fit into those tight white booty shorts. He almost wonders if Seungkwan was planning this, dressing so scandalously to practice together. If asked, he knew he would just say he liked them and that it was too hot for anything else, and maybe it's true, but God. He reaches to grab a handful, squeezing and using his other hand to press the cheeks together, spread them, just play with them as he can hear Seungkwan's breath becoming uneasy and a few moans in between.

“Guess what I'm wearing under, Chan-ah.” He purrs, lifting his ass slightly. The undercurve of it could be seen, which already indicated it couldn't be boxers.

“Oh my God…” Chan mutters as he sticks two fingers down the shorts, pulling the string of what had to be a thong. “Hyung…”

“Not “hyung,” baby, what am I?” He looks over his shoulder and Chan's expression tells him he knows exactly what he means, “What should you call me if I'm being lewd like this?”

Chan bites his bottom lip, “A whore.” He leans in and bites Seungkwan's ass, right where the shorts ended, “ _ My _ whore.” He still didn't fully understand this kink of Seungkwan, but he loved the reactions it got him when he played along.

Seungkwan moans out loud and nods his head, pressing his cheek against the mirror so that he can still try and look at the younger as much as possible, “Wore this for you, baby.” He rolls his hips back, “I knew I'd catch your attention.”

“Of course you did,” He purrs, “That's what you do.” he mutters as he starts pulling the shorts down, but they're too tight to do it without popping the button in the front, so he sneaks a hand there to do so, careful not to give him the pleasure of even brushing his cock, “You're such a slut… wiggling your ass like that, knowing how fucking hot you are…” he finally manages to slide the clothing off, revealing the thong, or rather, the other's ass cheeks all exposed, the poor string completely hidden after he had pulled at it, “Should've ignored you for longer and you would have ended up grinding against me anyway like the needy slut you are…”

Seungkwan moans each time he's called names, “Chan-ah, I've just— missed your cock so much.” 

Chan is busy kissing, biting and sucking on one of the cheeks, before he spreads him open and starts licking in between, close to the hole, pulling the string out of the way. He's humming and it's not hard to tell he's really enjoying it, “You taste so good.” he whispers before he finally laps his tongue over the entrance, “You're gonna have to wait if you want my cock.”

Seungkwan nods frantically, he absolutely didn't mind waiting if it meant getting his ass eaten, “Fuck, yes, yes, yes, Chan, baby…”

The dancer pushes his tongue inside now, letting out a lewd moan as if he were tasting his favorite food ever. He repeats the motion over and over, making a loud slurping sound when he feels like he's about to start drooling. 

“Look at your reflection, hyung.” He requests, backing away just enough to speak, “Want you to see how pretty you look when you’re feeling this good.” He gives his ass a rather harsh squeeze that actually had the elder doing what he was being asked to and looking up and towards the mirror. Chan watched him through the reflection and smiled, satisfied, “Don’t look away or I will stop.”

Seungkwan nods.

Chan goes right back at it, tongue-fucking him, while his hand went over to the front to play with the balls, rubbing them with the heel of his hand. He kept this going on for a good five minutes, until his jaw started to feel a bit sore with how he was trying to push deeper. At least he had managed to stretch him slightly in the process, as if how damn good it felt wasn’t enough of a benefit.

Pulling back, he wipes his mouth with the back of his hand, humming as he stands up and gives him one last squeeze. “You brought lube, didn’t you,  _ whore _ ? You planned the whole thing?”

Seungkwan stops for a moment, breathing slowly settling into a more regular pace, “I… yes. My backpack.”

The younger grinned, going to grab the item before he returns to his boyfriend. “I knew it.” He chuckles, it was almost absurd, “You really wanted to do it here, didn’t you? Did you want to watch yourself so badly?” He takes off his own shirt, throwing it away.

Seungkwan clears his throat, “I actually… thought I would be making  _ you _ watch yourself. Wasn’t expecting you to get this dominant…” It was the truth: Seungkwan had planned this, but it went quite differently in his head.

Chan slaps his ass this time, before pouring the lube into his fingers, “Did I surprise you hyung?” He pushes a finger inside, setting his other hand on Seungkwan’s upper back to force him to lean forward, “But you like it, don’t you?” He flexes his finger, rolling it around as much and pushing it in and out, “You love being treated like a bitch.” He bites his bottom lip, pushing in one more finger, “So tight, can’t wait to fuck you…”

“Please! Please…” He whined, rolling his hips more insistently, “I do, I love it. I love it when you treat me like this.”

“Soon.” He purrs, leaning in to press himself against the other’s ass and rub his clothed cock against him, “Hold on.” He starts moving his fingers faster, making sure that he could thrust them in and out without much effort. He can, so he pulls them out.

Seungkwan takes a deep breath, and he turns around, back against the mirror again. He reaches to pull down Chan’s sweatpants and underwear, and he smirks at him after a glance to his erection.  _ And Chan knows what to do _ .

He carelessly pours lube onto his cock, spreading it with only two fingers so he doesn’t get the mess all over his hand. He lifts Seungkwan’s leg, hooking it around his waist. Seungkwan wraps both arms around his shoulders and soon breaks into a loud moan, feeling the other’s cock pushing in already.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck, oh God, Channie, Channie…” He gets a hold of the other’s hair, pulling it back harshly, “So good…”

The younger smiles in response to the compliments, stopping as he bottoms out, “Wait…” He murmurs as he feels the other already rolling his hips. He gives him just a few more seconds, and then he complies and starts moving, groaning and letting out soft, high pitched moans of his own. Seungkwan always felt so tight, so  _ right _ and Chan loses his self-control.

The moment the dancer's eyes met his own reflection, however… Chan stares, looking at the way his own face was a redder color, at how it was barely glistening with sweat, how different his gaze looked— and damn, he looks good. He loves watching himself do stuff, he loves his body, the way he dances— and now he learns he loves the way he  _ fucks _ . He has to force himself to look back at his boyfriend— not because he didn't look amazing too, but God, he never gets to see himself like this. 

When their gazes meet, he sees Seungkwan smiling at him, “You like watching yourself, Channie?” he coos, interrupted by his own moans, “It's okay.” He whispers, leaning into the other's shoulder, “I'll look into the other mirror.” And he stares ahead, the opposite wall reflected their entire bodies and Seungkwan could see Chan's backside as he thrusted into him. 

Chan seems to get fueled by these comments, and without much thinking, he pulls Seungkwan up and presses him against the mirror, hands in each of his thighs, grasping onto them tightly. The other wraps himself around him fully, and the entire mood change to a more desperate, intense one. Of course now Chan is staring at himself, the change on his facial expressions as he moans more and more and breathes heavily. the sound of skin slapping is rhythmic, no matter how fast he goes, it's never careless.

“How does that feel, Kwannie?” He forgoes the formalities completely, “How do I look?”

Seungkwan chokes into his own spit, nails dragging down the boy's back, “Perfect— you look— perfect.” He knows it's better to just feed his ego in moments like these, knowing that the better he felt with himself, the better he would perform, “You look so, so good when you fuck me. Don't— don't you stop now, I'm about to come...” 

Chan chuckles, genuinely satisfied. He looks down at the others cock, leaking against the front part of the thong, “Without being touched?”

Seungkwan nods, “That— the fabric is... rubbing me.” 

Chan hums, “I'm not stopping.” He chuckles again, arrogant and annoying, “Come, Kwannie. Can you?”

The elder doesn't respond, he just starts moaning more and more until his voice breaks and he comes, hold around the other tightening and squeezing him for a good five seconds, before his entire body relaxes. He keeps whimpering, however, seeing how the other was still fucking into him.

When Chan comes, he does it inside, and it is not without a long, loud moan of the other's name. he watched until his eyes fell closed, but he swears the simple sight of his eyes as he was coming was enough to send a shock all over his body.

He pulled out after a few seconds of gathering himself and his thoughts, carefully setting the other boy down. He feels his thighs burning with the workout, but he resists just so he can grab his shirt and use it to wipe Seungkwan’s abdomen and then his thighs. He does this with a sheepish smile, and then he cleans himself up.

Seungkwan chuckles and snatched the shirt from him, turning around and cleaning himself up a bit better, right under his ass, “You gotta pay more attention.” He smiles, leaning in to kiss him on the lips.

it was supposed to be a short kiss, but Chan leans into him and keeps it going. When he pulls back he giggles, “Missed your lips.” 

Seungkwan nods, cupping his cheek and going for a quick peck, “You better have.” 


	2. Jihoon - Arrogant maknae

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags for Jihoon:  
> sub!Chan, top!Chan, praise kink (sort of?), anal sex, dirty talking

The music plays loud in the headphones that are almost bigger than his head. Loud enough to muffle any outside sounds. And yet, when Chan walks in, he can tell in a heartbeat. Whether he feels the vibrations of the studio door closing and locking or the steps towards him, when he feels the arms wrapping around his shoulders, he's not startled.

He feels the headphones being removed so he tilts his head back to stare at him upside down. He sees Chan grin so he squints, questioning.

“Hey.” He chirps, “So, I had greeted you already, but you clearly didn't hear.”

“You think? Why is that? Don't tell me the headphones gave it away.” Just to add to the sarcasm, he pouts slightly.

It completely goes over Chan's head, though. “Obviously!”

Jihoon chuckles, but he decides not to say anything about it, “How can I help you?”

“Don’t talk to me like a customer care employee. Anyways. You have been here for like… Three days, so I am just checking on you.”

Jihoon reaches up to touch Chan's face, patting it gently, “I haven't actually been here non-stop, don't be silly. I go back home to sleep, ask Mingyu.”

“Well, duh, I asked him and he said he hadn't really seen you.” He rolls his eyes.  
  
“Ah— I guess since he's asleep when I go to bed he really hasn't noticed… but, I have been sleeping, Channie. I promise.”

The youngest hummed, as if questioning the truth in his words. “Fine… if you say so.” He nods and then opens his mouth to keep talking, as if he had just thought of something.

“And I have been eating. Yes. And going to the bathroom. I even showered today. Yes, Chan, all my basic needs have been met. No, you really don't have to worry.”

Chan huffs. Yes, he was going to ask if he ate and then he would probably find another necessity to worry about. And he still does. “Okay, but what about human contact? You need like four hugs a day, at least.” He nods his head, convinced that this was nothing less than a scientific fact.

Jihoon furrows his eyebrows and sits up, so he couldn't see the younger anymore, “Hug me, then?”

The other chuckles. He really didn't think he would give in so easily. “Stand up, then.” But Jihoon doesn't move. There it is, it really wasn't Jihoon if he cooperated this easily. “How else am I supposed to hug you??”

Jihoon sets the headphones aside and takes his time to make sure he wouldn't trip on any wire, before he actually pushes the chair back and stands up. He glances at the other, looking up at him with a defeated expression.

Chan comes close and wraps his arms around him, tightly, lifting him off the ground in the slightest and for a second only, “See, doesn't that feel good, hyung?”

The elder wraps his arms around him as well, but not as tight as Chan does. He does smile at the question, and he decides to be forward this time, “Yeah.”

“Good.” The pink haired boy lets go of him, but he goes to sit down on Jihoon's chair, “What are you working on?” He leans in close to the screen, as if that would actually make things clearer.

Jihoon walks over to him and leans over his shoulder, resting his chin on his shoulder, “A new song, obviously.” He wraps his arms around the other’s shoulders and then he turns the chair around, staring at him with his head tilted to the side in the slightest, “But I have been working on the same five seconds for the past hour, so perhaps I do need a short distraction.”

Chan nods his head, “Do you want to go eat something?”

The singer shakes his head, “Not really, don’t feel like going out. But you can do what you always do and talk until I get some inspiration back, I suppose.”

The expression in the other’s face says everything— bright, wide eyes and a happy smile, “Are you seriously asking me to talk???”

It seems too late to backtrack on that, so he just nods, “It’s not always annoying.”

“Fine. Come here.” He pats his lap, shaking his head when he sees Jihoon pointing at the sofa that was there where they both would perfectly fit without him having to sit on his lap, “Just! Come here!”

Jihoon’s eyes roll to the back of his head, but he sits down anyway, face to face with him. He adjusts himself, carefully, finding that it wasn’t hard to find a comfortable spot on the other’s thick thighs.

“So. I’m going to tell you about my day.” He sets his hands on the other’s lower back, “I worked out this morning, and I realized I’m really looking better these days? Like, I think I always looked good, if I’m completely honest, but lately I’m…? I guess I’m still growing or something.” He nods his head, convinced of what he was saying, “So… yeah, I’m in a good mood because of that. I was wondering too if people have noticed. Like… I don’t know, my muscles are more defined?”

Jihoon stares at him with a questioning look, “That was your day?” He’s trying to hold back his laughter, not because he doesn’t exactly agree with what the other is saying, but because it would never stop being amusing how he can go on talking about himself non stop if they let him.

Chan narrows his eyes, incredulous, “I wasn't done??”

The blond smiles, moving his hands to Chan’s abdomen and pressing his thumbs against it, “I don't feel much difference, though.” He's mostly teasing, but to be fair, it was hard to remember how different he felt from the last time he touched.

He doesn't even think twice before taking off his shirt, setting it aside, “Look, then.” He points at himself, palming his own abdomen.

Jihoon shrugs, “I still don't know…” He chuckles this time, taking his time to look at him anyway, moving his hand to his pectorals now. He slowly runs them up to his shoulders, then down his arms, squeezing lightly. “I really have no idea.”

Chan shakes his head, “You're just trying to mess with me.” He chuckles, reaching for Jihoon's waist to pull him closer, “But it's not going to work, because I know I look good.”

It was true, his sole intention was to tease the younger, but it was also true that he is stubborn as hell, “Really? You know it so well? Then why do you ask?”

“Because I like it when other people praise me, too, obviously.”

“Shouldn't your opinion of yourself be the only one that matters?” As he speaks, he slides his hands returning them to the torso, going down his sides, crawling down the skin.

He feels goosebumps run all across his body, “My opinion of myself is that I am and look great, and nothing is going to change that, but I still love hearing it from others.”

Jihoon nods, “Good.” He decides not to question him further, not when he had so clear how he felt. And it was a good thing, even if his arrogance could be annoying at times. He knows it's good he has this much confidence in himself. “You look good.” He adds, thumbs touching the faint marks of his abs.

Chan smiles, satisfied, and he reaches for his shirt to put it back on. But Jihoon holds his wrist.

“Don't.” He stares down at him, dropping his hands to Chan’s thighs, or what he could reach of them given the position. “You might be right.”

Chan drops the shirt and this time it falls to the floor, “About what…?” He tilts his head back, looking at him and squeezing Jihoon's frame in the slightest.

“Me needing human contact.” He muttered, backing away slightly on the other's lap, leaving enough space to massage the other's thighs, suggestively enough but always leaving enough time for the other to refuse if by any chance he wasn't up to it.

But Chan chuckles, looking at him in the eye, “Of course I was right.” Chan finds a window to bargain for something else, something he rarely obtains from the elder male— other than moaning, Jihoon is often quiet during their sexual encounters, “I'll gladly provide, if... you're more vocal about how I make you feel and how much you like it.”

Jihoon knows he could refuse and Chan would end up doing him anyways, but it seems so easy that's almost boring. So he complies with a nod, already fabricating a retaliation plan in his head, “Deal.” He takes his hands away and rolls his hips forward, positioning himself close enough that he would be over the other's crotch. He smiles, stroking the younger's jawline with his fingertip, softly, almost innocent, “You're so handsome, Channie.” He muttered, leaning in to his ear and licking behind it, pressing his body against his, “So, so hot.”

The dancer shivered, the sudden stimulation seemed to be too much and he almost can't believe he got him to act like this so easily. It doesn't even cross his mind that he's the prey here. Blissfully unaware of Jihoon's plans, he smiles, sliding his hands to the other's bottom and pulling him closer while squeezing and groping, “Hyung…” He squirms, feeling the hot breath of the other on his nape and the side of his neck, and then, teeth. They drag down slowly, painfully, and Chan grasps tightly onto him, “God…”

Jihoon keeps going, since there were no complaints. He sucks harshly, careless, disregarding the fact that he would surely leave a mark. He just makes a path to his collarbone, and there, he leaves another mark. His eyes are closed, since he felt like it would be too awkward to look at him from this angle. There's soft noises coming from his throat because if those hands down on his ass, but nothing too loud. He gets bored of this rather quickly, so he pulls back and looks at his work, smiling to himself, “Now you look even better.” He muses, moving his hands to the other's face to cup his cheeks and pull him for a kiss. It's demanding and messy, and definitely heated, and he doesn't stop until Chan is moaning down his throat and rolling his hips forward in a pathetic attempt to get attention where he surely needed it now. And he knows he does, because he can feel him being hard.

The kiss ends and Chan's cheeks are red with arousal, lips glossy and and far too pink from the few bites and sucks they got, “Are you— really this horny?” He asks in genuine confusion, not used to Jihoon attacking like this. It wasn't precisely out of character for him, but Chan figures he hadn't gotten to see much of this side before.

Jihoon chuckles, “Me? You're the one with a hard on against my ass.” He rolls his hips, smirking when he hears the other moan yet again, “See?” He is glad that the chair is resistant, because he wasn't planning on getting off it anytime soon. “You're cute. Very cute.”

Chan almost regrets asking to be complimented— somehow, the way Jihoon was doing it seemed to have a bite to it, or a threatening tone. He likes it as is so damn hot, but he doesn't know how much he can take.

“You're so, so hot, Channie, that I can't keep my hands off you.” He slides a hand between their bodies, looking for the button of the other's pants, undoing them easily and sneaking his hand to grab the boy's erection in his hand, “Look at you…” A squeeze, and then he rubs the heel of his hand against the underside, all over the clothes.

Chan is moaning and squirming again, soft sighs of the other's title coming in between. He closes his eyes and rests his forehead on the other’s shoulder, “Fuck… yes…”

The blond smiles at the curse, “What's that, baby? You know better than that, don't you?” He slides his fingers under the boxers so he can touch directly, rubbing his thumb against the head, the slit, spreading the precum.

“S-Sorry…” Chan wonders if someone else told Jihoon he can get like this at times, that he liked being scolded like that and forced to behave, but he doesn't ask, not now.

Jihoon bites on his bottom as he feels his own erection painfully pressing against his pants, and he makes the decision of letting the you get handle that, “Be good and unbutton my jeans, will you?” His voice is soft as always, contradictory to the intention of what he says. But that was exactly the point. He sighs in relief as the pressure is relieved, and he lifts himself a bit so that he pull the jeans down an inch or two.

Chan looks down at him, sighing, “God, hyung…” He moves his hips to the sides, slightly, against the elder's hand, “I want you…”

“Already?” Jihoon grips him a bit tighter, noticing how he was probably at full hardness now, “Impatient.”

“Can we go home? I'm— I really want to… fuck you. But I didn't bring any lube.” Of course, he wouldn't be carrying such thing around, especially if it wasn't in his plans to do something like this.

Jihoon breaks into laughter, “You really think I'd stop to walk home at this point? No— you really think I would have gotten you to this point, even, if that was the case?” He reaches for one of the drawers of the desk, turning the key around. It was a bit pointless to have it locked if he didn't even remove the key, but he thinks it's enough of a warning. He pulls out a small bottle, and, under the other's curious eyes, he feels the need to explain, “I didn't bring it. Our most stupid boyfriend did.”

Chan doesn't have to think twice to realize he was talking about Soonyoung. Not because he considers him stupid, but because of whom it was coming from. He laughs, “But you kept it.”

Standing up, Jihoon turns around and shrugs his shoulders, “If it was already here…” He slides his pants off, kicking them aside along with the underwear that easily slid off as well. He leaves his shirt on, and then he spreads Chan's legs and pulls his pants down as well, with the other cooperating by lifting his ass off the seat for a moment. Jihoon sat back down, popping the bottle open, “Show me your hand.”

Chan immediately gave him his hand, middle and index pressed together to avoid spilling, looking at him with parted lips. He was so turned on, getting to take his hyung in the studio where he always works so hard, the same place where he would often be kicked from if he wasn't making any useful contributions and, as if that weren't enough, he was showing him a side that he now can guess others have gotten to experiment. He sneaks his hands behind him, using one to spread him open for the lubed fingers to easily find their place. He has to slide them along the crack until he finds the hole, which he takes his time pressing against and teasing before actually pushing in.

Jihoon lets out a moan, soft and long but not loud enough. He opens his eyes and stares at the younger, “Come on.” He whispers, leaning in to Chan’s ear again, “Did you say you wanted me so badly? Show it.”

Chan trembles in the slightest, feeling almost wobbly, “I did.” He repeats, pushing his finger all the way in and circling it around, but he's still gentle.

“Come on.” He repeats, hips rolling to give him a hint, “More, Channie.”

The younger boy pushes the second finger in after pulling back, and now he thrusts them in and out at a faster pace.

Jihoon finally starts moaning consistently, but he pulls away just enough to look down at Chan's cock pressing against his abdomen, holding it so he can pour the lube directly into it, a breathy hint of laughter in response to the hitch’s on the other’s breath, “You're so beautiful, Channie. You look so good when you're focused in something, did you know?” He muttered as he sets the bottle on the desk and then starts stroking the other's cock again, wet noises reaching his ears right away. He hears Chan’s breath get faster to the point he chokes, and he realizes he was trying to hold back the noises, “What's that, hm? You really can't take getting a bit of hyung's attention?”

Chan shakes his head, “I can!” He scissors his fingers, but he really doesn't know what he's doing considering the other's merciless hand. He swallowed this time to avoid choking again, but it's really hard to keep quiet when Jihoon is rubbing the heard in circles and squeezing the precum out— or at least that's what it feels like he's doing.

“Then why do you like like you could cry at any moment?” He purrs, leaning in again and now licking and sucking at one spot of his neck, “Take out your fingers and put it in already. Put your hard, big cock in hyung, Channie.” If he weren't this aroused, Jihoon would probably cringe at those words

Chan moans loudly and helplessly, feeling like his insides were melting with how hot his body felt. He pulls his fingers out and grabs the singer's ass, harshly, pulling him in the right position. Jihoon helps by still holding the other, fingers wrapped around the base until he feels like he's going in.

He breaks a bit and moans out, pitch high, “So big, Chan-ah… feels so good…” He smirks, lowering his hips slowly at his own pace, “You’ve got such a nice cock.”  
  
Chan might be topping, but he felts like he had little to no control as the compliments keep coming. His face is burning now, it feels that way, and maybe, maybe there is a limit to how many praises he can hear in a short period of time without becoming a helpless mess. “Hyung! Hyung…”

“Mmh, does that feel good?” He leaves kisses along his jawline as he sits all the way down, very slowly moving back and forth to get used to his size, “So cute… Always so cute...” He presses his lips against the other's, taking his time, moaning quietly against him as he starts lifting his hips and roll them back down, “So good…” he sighs, “Fuck me, Channie.”

Chan kisses him back and attempts to gather all of his strength as he starts moving his hips up, thrusting up as much as he can in this position and letting his nails carelessly scratch the other's ass as he helps him up and down, “Like this…?” He knows how to do this, of course he does, but he feels like he has to ask.

“Harder. You can do that, can't you, Channie?” He pulls back to stare at him, barely moving his hips on his own and mainly having the other do it for him. He's just testing him now, wanting to see what Chan would do, “I'm sure you—” He suddenly gasps, arms wrapping tightly around the other's neck and so do his legs around his hips as the other stood up, carrying him to the couch and dropping him there.

Chan smiles, “Like this?” He asks as he penetrated him again, palms resting at each side of the other's head, his knees being the main support as he pounded into him, “Do you like it, hyung?”

Jihoon stares at him but his gaze starts to get clouded, the sudden change was hard to get used to. He's whimpering each time, unable to hold back when it feels so damn good. The only thing keeping his own ego from sinking was the way Chan was moaning as well— loud and pretty and absolutely as affected as himself, “Feels so good, baby… you look so good with your cock on my ass…” He says in between the constant noises, mind still set on going through with his initial plan of drowning the boy in a ridiculous amount of compliments.

Chan’s fingers are holding onto the other's soft thighs with enough pressure that there's red handprints all over them, and he can't help but think it's the prettiest thing he's seen. Until Jihoon reaches down to touch his own cock and starts stroking himself, fingers squeezing and rubbing and tugging his length at the rhythm set by the younger.

“Gonna come, Channie.” He muses, “Just a bit more…”

Chan nods, chasing his own orgasm and knowing well how close it was. His skin was already covered in goosebumps in anticipation. “I'm— going to…”

“Pull out…” He warns as he always does, he just doesn't like having to struggle cleaning himself afterwards, especially when he isn't even home. He takes off his shirt, knowing he was risking ruining it if he didn't.

“I know, hyung…” He whines, not because he disagreed but because he really was aware already. He pulls out when he feels he really can't hold back, which only takes about ten more seconds, and spills all over the elder's abdomen, letting out a long mewl in the process as he jerks himself of to make sure everything comes out.

When the dancer is able to open his eyes, he sees Jihoon still stroking himself, a smirk on his face as he watched Chan struggle to breathe properly. “How cute.” He coos, his own voice about to break as he feels his own release building up, “Fuck, fuck…” he mutters, mostly to himself, and then he comes all over himself, painting his own abdomen with his cum. His back lifts off the couch in the process, and he manages to keep eye contact for most of it.

When they both come off the high, Chan sits down, glancing over to Jihoon, “I— that was…” He swallows hard, trying to find the right words, “Different.”

The other doesn't move— as exposed as he feels, he needs to get cleaned up first, “You asked for it, didn't you?”

Chan huffs, “Didn't think you would take it to heart like that!” He stands up, picking up his boxers and putting them on. He grabs a few tissues from the desk, going over to Jihoon to clean the mess.

“That's your fault.” He finally sits up, pointing at his own clothes, “Help me out.”

Chan passes him the clothing, but asks for a kiss before letting go of them. Jihoon rolls his eyes but gives in.

“Keep testing me and you'll get it much worse than me making you flustered.”

Chan bites his bottom lip— he's positive he's found the right buttons to push.

**Author's Note:**

> please comment/leave kudos!! ♥ it's 12 members, 2 versions (counting the fluff one and the smut one) ... thats 24 chapters fellas i need the motivation!!
> 
> i will be posting the rest week by week, or every three days, whatever I feel like doing,,


End file.
